


Tom's Surprise

by elfpunk999



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lovely night out at the theater Tom has another surprise for you that you never would have expected. This man knows all your secrets... even those you thought you hid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom's Surprise

“The play was beautiful Tom. Thank you for taking me.” Your voice full of joy as you settle into the plush leather seat beside him in the car.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said with a mocking tone. Starting the engine he pulls away from the theater.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Darling, you practically broke my hand when he came on stage.” You feel heat rush to your cheeks. He laughs. His face takes on a more sinister look now that his normaly light hair has been dyed black once again. “I planned it actually. I knew he would be the monster tonight. I had the inside scoop.”

“Tom you know it’s nothing. I just find him enticing to look at. You _know_ that you’re the only man that can really make my heart race.” He smiles widely at you as he maneuvers the car out of the car park. You watched with confusion as he makes a left from the theater instead of the right that leads towards your flat. “Where are we going?”

“I told you, I have a surprise for you.” he replies.

“I thought the play was my surprise.” You asked with confusion.

“No darling, that was simply foreplay.” His mischievous grin widens to take up his entire face. His blue eyes seem to glow when they are surrounded by his longer, darkened locks. You feel his hand on your knee, sliding higher beneath your dress. Your breath catches in your throat as his long fingers gently squeeze the supple flesh of your thigh. You watch out the window as the cityscape is slowly replaced with trees and long stretches of wooden fencing. You’re increasingly aware of the grin growing across your face as you ponder what kind of surprise awaits you after such a long drive. Tom’s hand never inches further but his fingers squeeze your thigh every few minutes bringing back the sharp pleasure his touch invokes. Finally you begin to see lights in the distance. He pulls the car up the driveway of a two story country cottage surrounded by lush green trees. Parking the car and cutting the engine he turns to you with his full smile pulling up his lips. “Are you ready?” With a deep excited breath you nod your head. “Now if you don’t want your surprise when we get inside I won’t force you. I want you to be comfortable.” His smile fades slightly to convey the seriousness of his statement. You flash him an excited smile as you quickly throw open the door. His full smile erupts across his face again as he quickly exits the car and runs around to your side. Taking his slender hand you look up at the beautiful cottage. The exterior walls were covered with lush green vines, which makes the golden yellow light of the windows seem brighter against the darkening night sky. Entwining his fingers with yours he leads the way up the small path to the front door. Swiftly knocking on the wooden door he flashes a mischievous smile that radiates up into his vivid blue eyes.

“It’s open.” A voice booms from the other side of the door. Your pulse quickens as you think you recognize the voice. You stare at Tom with confusion as he pushes open the door pulling you in behind him. “I’ll be out in a minute. Make yourselves comfortable.” The voice says as Tom shuts the door behind you. Your grip on his hand tightens to get his attention. When he looks down at you his already wide grin grows to expose his perfect white teeth. A soft chuckle leaves his lips as he escorts you across the room. A large sofa sits in the center of the room with lounge chairs on each side. A heavy looking wood coffee table sits just in front of the sofa with three empty wine glasses upon it. Sitting on the sofa you look over the entire room, taking in every detail. “Did you enjoy the performance tonight?” the voice asks. You turn as you notice it is closer now and your heart sinks into your stomach. Walking through the archway with a wine bottle in hand is Benedict Cumberbatch. He’s in a comfortable looking button down and well worn jeans with holes in the knees. His auburn hair still looks damp as it curls around his head. You feel Tom’s eyes on you as you stare at your host.

“It was spectacular. You are a master of the craft sir.” Tom replied looking at Benedict with a smile.

“Sorry I did not come to the door.” Benedict apologizes. “Tom informed me you liked white wine so I had to go to the cellar to find a bottle.” His eyes flash to you with a smile as he pours wine into all three glasses. Your heart is still pounding in your gut as you clear your throat and smile.

“Yes, thank you.” setting the bottle down Benedict’s smile grows across his face.

“Oh, I forgot…” he said with excitement as he rushes from the room. You squeeze Tom’s hand hard as you glare at him. His jaw drops with a silent “Ouch” as a smile creeps across his face.

“What are you up to?” you growl. He laughs before leaning in to kiss the hard line of your lips.

“Nothing. Benedict is a friend. I just thought… maybe we could all be friends.” The tone of his voice makes your heart race. “Maybe we could… have some fun… together.” His lips curling up at the edges as his words course through your head. You narrow your eyes at him as each word rings familiar in your mind.

“You son of a bitch! You read my blog!” you growl smacking him in the shoulder. He laughs out loud as he rubs his arm.

“You’re the one that left it open on the computer.” He confesses. You grumble and smack his arm again.

“And your first thought is to call your friend and tell him all the sick ideas your girlfriend has about him?”

“It wasn’t my first thought no. My first thought was that some of the things sounded fun; then I called Ben.” His lips curled even more as he leaned away from you, expecting another smack. You sigh a heavy breath as you glare at him. “I’m sorry darling. We can go if you aren’t interested. Ben will have no hard feelings I promise.” Slowly your own lips begin to curl up as your mind races with all the ideas you’d been suppressing all night.

“Is everything alright?” Benedict asks as he reenters the room to see Tom rubbing his shoulder. You smile at him as you pick up your wine glass.

“Everything’s fine. Just punishing Tom for his treachery.” You reply playfully glaring at your boyfriend. His smile grows across his face again, exposing his teeth as he chuckles.

“In his defense he says you left it open. Perhaps subconsciously you wanted him to find it.” Benedict says sitting down in one of the oversized lounge chairs. You feel warmth rush up to your cheeks again as you sip from your wineglass. “Honestly I’m flattered that someone like you has such fantasies about me. Most of the things I have read online have me paired up with men.” His mouth turning up at the edges makes all your blood rush from your face. You feel a heat rising in your stomach as the blue green pools of his eyes sparkle in your direction.

“So I imagine I have nothing to hide from either of you now. My entire soul has been displayed across a computer screen for you both to marvel at.”

“Not your entire soul. I only sent him the good parts.” Tom replies sipping his own wine.

“Sent?!” you ask with shock.

“He forwarded me the link. I liked the writing but I found your photography to be my favorite part of your site.” Benedict says. “Speaking of, I brought you this.” Rising from his seat he walks around the coffee table to sit beside you on the couch. Handing you a copy of the National Geographic Photography book he smiles as you softly run your hands over the cover. “Tom tells me that your dream is to work for them so… I thought you might find some of the images inspiring.” You casually flip open to the center of the book with a smile.

“This is beautiful. Thank you Benedict.”

“Oh, just Ben, please.” He smiles. You return the smile as you continue to look at the book. Feeling Tom’s long fingers running up and down your back aimlessly your body is flooded with a calming pleasure only his touch can create. You casually kick off your shoes and lean back into his embrace as you purposely rest your legs across Benedict’s knees. His smile pulls up higher in one corner as he settles more fully into the couch beside you. Sipping your wine you continue to flip pages in the large book, commenting on the images that you find most intriguing. You’re fully aware of Tom’s fingers tracing infinity symbols on your bare shoulder and Benedict’s strong hands mindlessly rubbing your feet. Reaching the bottom of your wine glass you hold it out to Tom as he pours the remains of the bottle into your glass.

“Seems we are out of wine.” He says setting the empty bottle down.

“I will get some more.” Benedict replies beginning to rise from the couch. You feel Tom shift quickly from behind you as he all but jumps to his feet.

“No, I’ll get it.” He says quickly. “Cellar right? Through the kitchen, down the stairs to the left?” Benedict nods as he settles back onto the sofa. Tom smiles as he takes off on his mission.

“He’s a great guy.” Benedict says with a smile. Your smile widens as you flip another page.

“He is. Not many men would be as understand if they found their woman’s inner thoughts about another man displays so prominently on a public website.” You shift your legs slightly bringing his knees closer towards you. He smiles as he shifts towards you on the sofa.

“Tom just wants you to be happy.” He replies. You feel his hands on your calves now, softly brushing up and down your smooth skin. You chuckle as you look over your shoulder towards the archway that Tom had disappeared through. Looking back at Benedict you feel a rush of heat course through your veins. His almond shaped blue eyes inches from your face, his lips curled up slightly in a shy, slightly nervous smile. Out of the corner of your eye you see his large hand reaching towards your face. His fingers brush lightly across your cheek as he moves a strand of your long, dark hair out of your eyes. The soft touch of his fingers against your ear as he loops the hair over it sends a shiver down your spine. Your eyes flutter closed as a soft sigh escapes past your lips. His warm palm slides down your slender neck, his thumb gingerly rubbing against your jawline before you feel his soft lips against yours. You draw in a deep breath causing a pleasant mixture of soap and aftershave to overwhelm your senses. You feel his hand slide further up your leg to rest on your thigh. Slowly closing the book on your lap you lean forward never breaking the kiss to blindly set it on the coffee table. Benedict slides his hand up over your dress, resting his warm touch against your waist as you lean closer to him. Flattening your palms against his chest you feel the toned muscle through his thin shirt. You part your lips slightly to run your tongue along his bottom lip. His fingers fan out against the back of your neck as he quickly accepts your invitation. His tongue pushes past your lips eagerly, tangling with your own. His arms wind around you to press his warm hands against your back pushing your chest into his, pinning your hands between you. As you break away from his lips a sigh rushes from your lungs.

“Tom is taking a long time.” You manage to mumble as his lips begin to trace down your jawline. You feel them curl slightly against your flushed cheek.

“He’s watching from the archway.” His voice is a husky whisper in your ear. Slowly you crane your neck to look over your shoulder. Tom is leaning against the frame that separates the room from the kitchen with his arms crossed. The left side of his mouth is curled up into an enticing smirk as his blue eyes shimmer mischievously. Suddenly heat rushes throughout your body as Benedicts tongue runs along your collarbone. Your eyes flutter shut as a moan rushes past your lips. Instinctually your thighs squeeze together as you feel a slow pulse building between them. “Oww.” Benedict growls seductively. “What was that?” Your eyes flash open to see Tom’s smirk widen across his face as he walks closer.

“Her collarbone is enormously sensitive.” He remarks. Sitting behind you he brushes his longer fingers down your spine. Biting down on your bottom lip you try unsuccessfully to silence a deep moan. “She’s covered in all kinds of entertaining little buttons.” You close your eyes as Tom leans closer, pressing his lips to your cheek. Slowly his lips trail back towards you ear. Feeling his teeth nip at your lobe you jerk slightly, pressing your chest upwards, towards Benedict’s lips. Both men’s hands and lips roam your body slowly. Your left hand is tangled in Benedict’s auburn hair as your right claws into Tom’s denim clad thigh. You can feel the leather of the latter’s jacket against your back as he presses against you. The formers hot breath sends waves of goose bumps across your skin as his mouth finds your nipples through the thin layer of your dress. Slowly you feel Tom’s fingers sliding the zipper down your back. His hands rest on your shoulders briefly before expertly sliding the thin straps down your arms. You lean back against him as you offer your now bare chest to Benedict’s lips. He takes one rosy nipple into his mouth as he cups the other, squeezing it gently in his large hand. Tom leans around kissing your lips hard as he moves from behind you. Leaning you back against the sofa he sinks to his knees. You feel his nimble fingers around her calves, pulling your legs off of Benedicts. Shifting your weight you set your feet on the floor on either side of his knees. Feeling his hands sliding up your legs you lean your head back as your eyes close. Benedict switches breasts as Tom’s fingers loop under the sides of your knickers. Obediently raising your hips slightly you let him slide the soft lace down your thighs then off your ankles. Tom’s lips brush against your knee as his fingers wrap around your right ankle. Placing your foot on his shoulder he spreads your thighs as he snakes his hands under your legs up to your hips. With one swift motion he pulls your ass towards the edge of the sofa causing you to sink backwards slightly. With a gasp you clutch onto Benedict’s hair making him moan against your skin. A soft chuckle from Tom sends warmth coursing throughout your body as his hands softly trail back down your legs. Benedict abandons your breasts eliciting a whimper from you as you arch your chest towards him. Suddenly a tidal wave of hot energy rushes over you clouding your mind completely. Your jaw falls open as your back arches pushing yourself towards the warm tongue lapping at your pulsing cunt.

“Tom.” You gasp out of habit as your eyes clamp shut.

“Wrong, my love.” A smooth voice coos in your ear. Suddenly your body flushes again as your mind races against what is happening. Your eyes fly open to see Tom sitting beside you on the sofa with a Cheshire grin pulling at his mouth.

“Oh my god.” You moan as your fingers reach down to tangle in Benedicts auburn curls.

“I do like you moaning my name though.” Tom whispers again in your ear as he runs his long fingers along your collarbone. You bite down hard on your bottom lip as he nips at your lobe again. You run your hand down his chest, barely realizing he’s shed the leather jacket, to wrap your fingers around his belt buckle. With one hand you unfasten it and fumble with the button of his jeans. His fingers leave your collarbone only briefly to assist you in freeing his hard cock. Releasing a deep breath you wrap your fingers around it, stroking it firmly as he peppers your chest with sloppy open mouth kisses. He nips are your neck making you tighten your grip on his shaft and Benedicts locks. You feel Ben’s moan vibrate against your sensitive folds making your back arch pressing your chest up towards Tom’s lips.

“I want to taste it.” Your breath is raspy and your voice shakes. Tom pulls away from your chest to stare into your eyes. A smile grows wildly across his face when your eyes flutter closed as Benedict hums against you.

“If that’s what you want.” He replies. You watch him rise from his seated position on the sofa to kneel on the cushions with one long leg planted on the floor beside Benedict who still kneels between your knees. Facing you he leans slightly forward offering you his gorgeous cock. You sit up, careful not to move your hips away from Benedict’s seeking tongue, and wrap your lips around the tip of him. Tom gasps slightly as you roll your tongue over the sensitive head. Pulling away from him completely you look up at him as a smile creeps across your face. Then without warning you swallow him deep down your throat. Feeling his fingers quickly clasp around your hair as he hits the back of your throat. You lazily let your tongue glide over him as you pull you head back. As you suck him back down, you moan around him as Benedict slides two long fingers deep into you; pumping them in and out as he laps at your sensitive clit. Tom’s grip tightens on the back of your head as he begins to thrust his hips towards your mouth. Your lips curl slightly as you run one hand up under his white shirt to drag your nails down his side. The sound of his breathy moan sends fire down your spine. The coil in your stomach twists as Benedict curls his fingers inside you. Your back arches as you dig your nails into Tom’s hip making him growl as he slams himself deeper down your throat. You’re quickly overcome by the shattering sensation of your orgasm as Benedict vigorously licks at your swollen clit. Your screams are muted by Tom’s girth filling your mouth as you continue deep throating him. You then feel the quiver that precedes his release. His body shakes hard before you taste the salty liquid on your tongue. Swallowing every drop you let your eyes drift upwards to see his face. His eyes are closed as his jaw hangs open gasping for breath. After a few more long strokes, he moans and you feel him pull away.

“Shall we retire to the bedroom?” Benedict’s satin voice asks as he kisses your sensitive upper thigh. You moan lowly as your lips curl up into a grin.  

“You take her. I’ll be there in a minute.” Tom replies breathlessly collapsing backwards onto the couch. You smile as Benedict gets to his feet, giggling as he shifts his jeans uncomfortably. He smiles as he playfully glares down at you. You raise your arms up towards him and he effortlessly helps you up on shaky knees. Your dress slides down onto the floor beside your shoes leaving you standing naked in front of the two men. You watch as Tom’s eyes lazily scan you from head to toe with a smile growing on his face. Benedict lips pinch together into a small smirk as his eyes linger on your body. You are then hoisted into the air. A surprised laugh escapes you as Benedict carries you up the stairs. “Don’t break her.” Tom calls up as Benedict reaches the top of the stairs.

“I make no promises.” Benedict replies with a smirk.

“Such promises, are you sure you can keep them.” You mock playfully.

“I will definitely endeavor to.”  He replies pushing his back against a door. It swings open to reveal a large comfortable bedroom. A tall California King sized bed dominates the center room. Benedict playfully tosses you onto the bed provoking a laugh. You slowly sit up on the edge of the bed and beckon him closer. Wrapping your legs around his waist you pull on the front of his shirt bringing his lips down to meet yours. As your tongues mingle back and forth exploring each other’s mouths, you slowly unbutton his shirt. Running your hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders you push the offending garment down his arms; trailing your fingers over his muscular biceps. Your fingers hastily unfasten his pants, pushing them along with his boxers down his legs. His cock springs up and taps against your stomach causing you to moan deeply into his mouth. Benedict leans forward placing his hands on the bed beside you, guiding you to shift back further onto the bed. He crawls up to hover over you, never letting your lips part. Settling himself between your knees he runs his large hands down your body to pull your right leg up onto his hip. Slowly he guides his hard cock to your dripping wet slit, pushing in just enough to make heat rise across your body. Breaking away from your kiss he looks down at you. His blue eyes darkened with lust as a smile tugs at his mouth. “You want this?” he asks.

“Yes.” You reply. His hips thrust slightly pushing more of him into you. A sigh slips past your lips and his smile grows.

“You want it like this?” his voice full of desire as he leans closer to press his lips to the hollow of your neck gently. “Or do you want it like you wrote it?” His tone turns menacing as he growls lowly in your ear. A hot wave of lust rushes over you as he thrusts into the hilt making you gasp and claw at the sheets beneath you. He pounds into you hard and fast. Your head is in a fog as he nips and bites at your neck and chest. Wrapping yourself around him you claw down his back as your thighs squeeze his waist like a vice. He groans deep in his chest as he sits up on his knees bringing you up with him. Wrapping his arms around your back tightly he thrusts up into you mercilessly. Your screams of passion ring loudly in your ears as your feel your muscles spasming around his cock. Heat rises up your chest into your neck as your release rips through you. Benedict continues to pound into you, his grip on your sides becoming pleasingly painful as sweat beads on his brow.

“I thought I said don’t break her.” Benedict’s thrusts slow to a halt. You whimper as he pulls himself from you then he lets go of you completely. Your knees are too weak as your struggle to stay upright on the bed. You watch Tom walk around the large bed with a smile on his face. You feel the bed dip as he climbs up behind you. His long fingers trail down your back slowly making your eyes close as you bite down on your bottom lip. His breathe is hot against your neck as he brushes aside your long hair. “You wrote this love. You know what to do.” He whispers in your ear. Your eyes shoot open as your mind races. Benedict flashes you a smile before lying back on the bed, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight that is sneaking in through the blinds as he props himself up against the pillows with one arm behind his head. Your heart races in your chest as you position yourself on all fours. Tom’s long fingers slide down your sides before digging firmly into the flesh of your hips. You feel his knees against the inside of yours as he slowly pushes his cock into you. He’s much longer than Ben and you welcome the feeling of him stretching you. You’ve longed for it all night. As he begins to pull out you watch Benedict’s eyes narrow as he slowly strokes his throbbing cock. Then Tom pushes back in further. Your eyes flutter shut as a moan passes over your smirking lips. Feeling Tom pull away then push into the hilt you groan as he fills you completely. His lips pepper soft kisses down your back as his long arm wraps around you. His warm palm presses into the flat plane of your abdomen as his other hand grips onto your hip. “This is what you wanted.” You can hear the smile that is dominating his face in his silken voice. Your lips curl further as your watch Benedict stroking himself slowly. His fingers wrapped tight around his hard shaft. You grind back against Tom, rolling your hips slightly as he sighs. He knows his cue. He pulls from you completely and slams back into you hard. You scream loudly startling Benedict causing him to jerk. Tom continues to pound relentlessly into you, pain and pleasure mingling into a sensation you’ve never experienced. Benedict reaches over to tangle his fingers in your hair as he forcefully pumps his hand up and down the length of his cock. Then Tom’s hand on your abdomen slides between your thighs. His nimble fingers rubbing at your clit as his teeth bite into your back. You feel the heat rush over you again as another orgasm rips through your body. You feel your release drip down your thighs as Tom quickly pulls from you. A breathless whimper escapes you as you look over your shoulder at him. His cheeks are flushed as his chest heaves. “Your turn.” Tom says sitting back on his heels. Feeling Benedict stirring you look towards him. A smile is pulling up his mouth as he shifts to lie in the center of the bed. Your mind races as he guides you to straddle his waist. Slowly lowering yourself onto his cock you watch his eyes close before you begin to ride him. Rolling your hips you let his wider girth stretch you like Tom’s length doesn’t. Digging your nails into his shoulders you pick up the pace. Then you feel Tom’s hand’s on your sides. He slides his left hand up to cup your breast as his right begins rubbing your clit again. His chest presses into your back as you grind down onto Benedict. Tom’s lips on your neck and shoulder sends fire rushing through your veins. You lean your head back on his shoulder as another wave of pure heat washes over you. Benedict’s fingers claw into your thighs as your cover his shaft in your juices. Wrapping his long arm around your waist Tom lifts you off Benedict’s cock. He presses his back against you leaning you back onto all fours. Benedict seizes your lips greedily as Tom shoves back into you hard. Benedict swallows your screams as his tongue dominates yours. Your fingers tangle into his auburn hair, pulling on it harshly. He moans into your mouth. His large hands slide up and down your back, pulling and pushing you into Tom’s thrusts. Heat floods your stomach as you convulse around Tom. Almost violently he pulls out and Benedict slams in. You pull away from his lips as your back arches painfully.

“I can’t…” you gasp. “I’m done.” Tom’s hot breathe pants against your neck.

“You wrote this love. You wanted this.” His voice is almost a growl as he wraps his long fingers around your hips. He moves your hips back and forth as Benedict thrusts up into you. These boys had done their homework. Each knew their roles perfectly.

“Oh my god.” Benedict groans beneath you as his grip on your thighs tightens. His jaw falls open as your walls tighten almost painfully around his thick cock. Screaming his name your nails dig into his chest. Your body goes limp as you collapse onto his chest breathless.

“One more time darling.” Tom says softly as he pulls your hips up. Using all the strength you possess, you push yourself up onto all fours as Benedict shifts beneath you. Tom pulls you back towards him before slamming into you once again. Your screams again fill the room as Tom drives you closer to another release. Your body convulses as your fingers clutch the sheets so tight you can feel your own nails digging into your palms. Tom’s thrusts become frantic. “Rub your clit.” He commands. You obey and begin rubbing your own clit wildly. Occasionally letting your nails scrap along his cock as he pulls out of your cunt. Each time his grip tightens and he gasps you name. You feel Benedict stirring on the bed. Looking up at him through your dark lashes you give him an impish smile. Reaching the hand that has been furiously rubbing your clit up you wrap it around his glistening cock. He moans your name as you stroke him hard and fast. “Suck him off.” You hear Tom’s breathless command from behind you. Quickly Benedict moves so he’s lying directly beneath your mouth. You bob your head up and down his length, tasting yourself on him. Returning your fingers to your clit you make yourself moan around him. Tom’s grip tightens until you are sure you will have bruises. Your bobbing pace on Benedict matches Tom’s thrusts and you begin to convulse as the powerful orgasm rushes through your body. Your mind is a fog of sensations as you close your eyes to feel the aftershocks even more intensely. Benedict’s fingers twist into your hair as you feel him stiffen beneath you. Tom’s body quakes against your ass as he cums deep inside of you. You suck deeply on Benedict’s cock until you taste his cum on your tongue. Swallowing it you moan around him making his body shiver. Tom pulls out and collapses at the foot of the bed. Sweat covering his slender muscular body. You collapse completely boneless as your heart races in your ears.

“I should let you read my stuff more often.” You mumble with a smile. Tom exhausted laughter filling the room is the last thing you hear before succumbing to sleep.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning is like waking to a dream.

Feeling the subtle rise and fall of the chest beneath your cheek made a smile pull lazily at the corner of your mouth. Even with your eyes closed and sleep still lingering in your limbs you knew exactly where you were. The feel of Tom beneath you was unmistakable. The scent of oak and musk filled your nostrils as you took a deep breath. Slowly awareness tingled through your body and you could feel his long legs tangled up in yours. His fingers rested on the top of your hand that laid flat against his abdomen. His arm bent up under the pillow beneath your head. Letting every sensation come to you in waves you hummed lightly against his skin. Then the feeling of breath on the back of your neck caused your brow to furrow slightly. Your eyes opened as memories of the night before finally rushed to the front of your mind. Your smile tugged up your lips sharply as a soft moan escaped past them. Heat gradually traces down your spine, pooling between your thighs as you begin to feel a smooth chest moving against your back. Arching your hips backwards you pressed against the hardening cock pressed against you. A low rumble rolls up through the chest behind you and a heavy breath washes over your neck. As your eyes close you exhale, “Morning Ben.”

“Shhh…” his lips brush against the back of your ear. “You’re still asleep.” A soft kiss befalls the space behind your ear. “This is a dream.” A large hand drifts over your hip and across your stomach to rest between your legs. Instinctually you hitch your knee up over Tom’s hip allowing Ben’s hand full access to your already slick folds. His long finger circles your clit gently before pushing into you to the second knuckle. A brief moan rushes past your lips as you push your hips back to feel his hardened length against the cleft of your ass. You feel his chest slide down your back slightly as he shifts on the bed, while his finger continues to push into you idly. The pressure of his cock against you vanishes but you quickly feel it again, brushing against the underside of your thigh. Withdrawing his finger completely he traces it up your abdomen to palm your breast. The thick head of his cock pushes up against your wet entrance, lingering just outside. Pivoting your hips slowly you roll your wetness around the head of his cock making him moan against your shoulder as he plants soft kisses on your skin. Finally he moves his hips and pushes into you gradually.

Your fingers flex on Tom’s abdomen, dragging your nails along his skin. He rustles in his sleep but the steady rise and fall of his chest never waivers. Filling you completely Ben lets you adjust to his wide girth before slowly withdrawing until only the tip remains within you. He soon finds a slow rhythm that pushes him in deep and then pulls him almost all the way out. Each slow push of his hips sends heat radiating up your spine. Your teeth bite into you bottom lip as you suppress a moan. Your hand trails up Tom’s chest to dig your nails into his skin before burying your face in the crook of his arm. Ben rolls his hips, hitting something deep inside you. A heavy breath rushes from your lungs as a moan escapes your lips. Tom stirs beneath you, rolling onto his side to face you, trapping your hand against his chest. His hand trails down your side and across the leg you have hitched up over his hip. Planting a soft kiss on your forehead, his fingers dig hard into the flesh of your thigh.

“I see someone is getting an early start.” He remarks sleepily. Your only response is a soft moan that rushes from your lips. Ben’s lips trail back up your spine to the back of your neck. Chills rush across your skin leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Tom’s nose nudges against your forehead. Obeying his silent command you raise your eyes to meet his. The blue bottomless pools scan your face as his tongue sneaks out to wet his lips. Heat rushes up your neck and you lunge your lips forward, capturing his between them. His fingertips dig into your thigh as he sucks in a deep breath. Ben’s hips roll again, sending stars erupting behind your eyelids. Your jaw slackens instantly as a heavy moan rushes from your lungs. Your head falls back exposing your neck to Tom’s seeking lips. Running your fingers up his neck you twist them into his hair causing a hot breath to wash over the sensitive skin of your neck. With a low growl his fingers slide to underneath your thigh. Slowly you feel him pushing it up higher, his fingers splayed out across the underside, sending warmth down to your sex. As you feel your knee rising up over his chest you arch your back slightly. Ben moans against your skin, his hand still palming your breast lazily. A groan escapes you as your knee is hitched even higher. It brushes against Ben’s arm at your side as he massages your chest. Instantly his hand releases your breast and wraps around your raised thigh. His thrusts become deeper, harder. Tom’s hand slides down your leg to your ankle. Closing his fingers around it he hoists it to his shoulder as his lips seize yours.

Tom’s lips are a sharp contrast to the cock pounding into you. They move slowly as his tongue leisurely rolls against your own. His fingers brush over your cheek and down your neck before he gently pinches your hard nipple. Reluctantly his lips leave yours. Soft kisses trail down your neck, over your collar bone and down your chest before he takes your nipple into his lips. His tongue rolls over it making your back arch, pressing your chest against his seeking lips.

Ben’s hot pants rush over your shoulders. You feel bruises developing beneath each fingertip that presses into your flesh. Your chest heaves as warmth rises up your spine. Your cunt clenches tightly around the thick cock within you as your orgasm washes over you. Twisting your fingers into Tom’s short hair you bite into your bottom lip. As the walls of your cunt continue to pulse you hear Ben groan behind you.

“My god…” he snarls through his teeth as you clench tightly around him. Then abruptly he pulls from you and rolls onto his back. You can hear his hand working over his cock, still slick with your release. A few labored breathes and you feel his body tense up as he cums onto his stomach. As the sound of his heavy breathing slows you feel Tom push into your still quivering cunt. A gasp rushes from you as his cock pushes deeper into you then Ben’s ever could. Your leg, still hitched up high onto his shoulder, tenses as a small quake runs through your body. A part of you feels Ben’s weight leave the bed before Tom rolls you onto your back. You move your leg from his shoulder to rest around his lower back as he slowly rolls his hips into yours. His lips leave hot open mouth kisses on your neck while your fingers run through his short brown hair. Morning sex with Tom has always been your favorite. It’s slow, and relaxing but passionate.

A telling heat rises up your spine and over your chest as beads of sweat begin to form across your skin. Tom’s lips latch onto your left nipple, his tongue rolling over it slowly while his fingers tweak the right. Closing your eyes you let every sensation sink into you completely. Running your foot up his back you can feel his muscle rippling beneath his skin. Your hand trails down his arms, loving the way his bicep flexes as he pushes into you slowly. Your other leg wraps around his, pushing up against his toned ass. You can feel it clench slightly with every thrust of his hips. With a hurried breathe his lips press against yours hard. You feel his back tensing beneath your leg, his thigh quaking as he pumps into you. He presses his forehead to yours, his eyes shut tight as he forces back his impending release. Shifting your hips slightly you raise your pelvis to just the right angle, allowing his to press against your clit. A sudden shudder rolls through you as your walls tighten sharply around him. You feel his brow furrow as his jaw clenches. He would use all his strength to hold back his release until you had yours. The thought sends a fire rushing down your spine. Your arms tighten around his neck as your orgasm erupts within you. His jaw goes slack as a heavy breath escapes him. His hand snaps down to the thigh you have hitched up over his waist and his fingers dig into it with a bruising strength. His hips jerk erratically, pushing him into you with four quick pumps before you feel his abdomen tighten against yours. A hot rush floods your pussy as he releases deep inside you. The grip on your leg lessens as his breathing slowly returns to him. Nudging your nose against his you smile up at him when his blue eyes finally open to look down at you.

“Good morning.” You whisper. A sleepy smile pulls up the corner of his mouth.

“Good morning, darling.” He sighs before kissing your lips softly. Rolling off of you he lays on his side, wrapping his arm around you tightly.

“You two really are sickeningly adorable.” Your eyes snap open to see Benedict standing in the doorway to the attached bathroom. A white towel wrapped precariously low on his hips as he rubs another against his damp hair. A smile tugs up your lips as you snuggle in closer against Tom. “Breakfast?” he asks tossing the towel back into the bathroom.

“Hmm…” Tom lets out a heavy breath against your neck. The heat of it radiates across your body making your sex tingle. “Yes please.”


End file.
